Tim Boetsch vs. Hector Lombard
The fight was the long-awaited UFC debut of former Bellator middleweight champion Hector Lombard. The fight's decision victory result for Tim Boetsch was considered to be extremely controversial. The Fight The first round began. Boetsch landed an inside kick circling away. Lombard was southpaw. Lombard was very flatfooted. Four thirty-five as Boetsch landed an inside kick. Lombard stuffed a single landing two lefts under. Lombard stuffed a single landing a left uppercut, they clinched there. Four fifteen. Lombard got a nice double. Four minutes as Boetsch tried a guillotine. He stood and broke with it eating a right there. Three thirty. Boetsch landed a leg kick. They clinched, Boetsch kneed the body twice and broke. Three fifteen. Three minutes. "Let's go, Lombard!" the crowd chanted. Two thirty-five as Boetsch landed an inside kick. Lombard stuffed a double. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Lombard swung hard and blocked a high kick. Boetsch landed an inside kick. One thirty-five. Lombard landed a clipping counter left there and a right hook counter. One fifteen. Boetsch landed an inside kick. One minute. Boetsch landed an inside kick. Lombard stuffed a double. Thirty-five. Boetsch blocked a high kick. Fifteen as Boetsch landed an inside kick and a front kick to the knee. The first round ended as the crowd booed. 10-9 Boetsch. The second round began. Lombard landed a clipping left before slipping. Lombard landed a good straight left. Four thirty-five remaining. Four fifteen. Lombard landed a jab and a hard left there. Boetsch was backpedaling. Lombard landed a good leg kick. Four minutes. They exchanged, Lombard clipped with a left uppercut. Might have missed. Boetsch landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Boetsch sidekicked the thigh. "Keep tearing the leg up, Tim!" Boetsch landed an inside kick amidst boos. Three fifteen. Boetsch landed another inside kick. Three minutes as Lombard landed a low leg kick. Boetsch landed an inside kick, blocked a high kick. "Keep kicking!" Boetsch blocked a high kick. Two thirty-five. Lombard missed a big left. The crowd booed. Loud boos from the Canadian crowd. Two fifteen remaining. Lombard clipped a left uppercut. And an inside kick. Two minutes. The crowd was stomping for Lombard, Boetsch landed an inside kick, ate a body kick and ran. Lombard stuffed a single sprawling, two lefts under. One thirty. Two more lefts. Another. "Turn his knee!" A left. One fifteen with another. And another. The crowd stomped more. One minute as Lombard stuffed it to the clinch. Lombard worked a double, Boetsch stuffed it, Lombard stuffed one too to the clinch. Thirty-five. The crowd stomped. Boetsch kneed the body three times. Fifteen. Boos now. The second round ended. 10-9 Lombard but close. The third round began. Lombard is still flatfooted. Four thirty-five as Boetsch landed an inside kick and ate another body kick and a right hook I believe. Nice counters. Four fifteen. Boetsch teeped the knee again. He's fighting Condit-style. Boetsch landed an inside kick with four minutes. Boos. Boetsch landed a right and kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Boos. Lombard stuffed a single. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five as Boetsch landed an inside kick, loud loud boos. Lombard stuffed a single. Two fifteen. Lombard sprawled stuffing a single easily. They broke. Two minutes. Boetsch stuffed a trip. One thirty-five. Boetsch teeped the knee and the chest. Boetsch landed a jab. One fifteen. The crowd booed. Lombard landed an inside kick. Steady boos as Rogan commented. One minute. Boetsch landed an inside kick. Lombard landed a hard leg kick. They clinched. Thirty-five. Lombard worked a double and slammed him. They stood to the clinch, Boetsch kneed the body hard. "Yeah!" Fifteen. Boetsch kneed the body twice and again. The crowd booed loud. Lombard stuffed a trip. More constant boos. The third round ended to boos. 10-9 Boetsch but not very eventful... 29-28 Boetsch IMO.. 29-28 Boetsch, 29-28 Lombard, 29-28 Boetsch.